Vae Victis : Malheur aux vaincus
by Anthea Cariatide
Summary: Huitième année à Poudlard. Drago Malefoy, brisé par les conséquences de ses actes, s'efforce de faire face dans un monde sorcier bien décidé à lui faire payer son ancienne allégeance. Lorsque Ronald Weasley, entre tous, lui offre exactement l'aide dont il a besoin, il ne peut s'offrir le luxe de refuser. Non pas qu'il en ait envie... En fait, ce serait plutôt le contraire.
1. Chapter 1

**C'était parti pour être un OS et mais ces deux-là n'étaient pas d'accord...**

**Disclaimer :** Attention, scoop : je ne suis pas J. K. Rowling et la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagnerai pas un sous avec l'ovni que vous allez (peut-être) lire, et tant mieux, parce que quelque chose me dit que les personnages originaux m'étriperaient s'ils pouvaient seulement imaginer se retrouver dans la position où je vais les placer …

**Warning : **ce texte est classé M et les personnages prennent touuuuuuuuuut leur temps. Si vous êtes trop jeune, gêné ou opposé à l'idée de deux mecs au lit qui choisissent librement de pimenter leurs ébats avec quelques accessoires et dont l'un accepte -demande- à être dominé par l'autre de (presque) toutes les manières possibles, c'est le moment d'aller lire autre chose. Si rien de tout cela ne vous dérange… Foncez !

RWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDM

La chambre se trouvait au dernier étage de la tour, une des parties les plus récentes du château, reconstruite juste avant la rentrée de septembre. Le couloir était encore dépourvu de tableau ou de tapisserie -ce qui le rendait excessivement désert et silencieux. Cependant, un sort de détection basique lui apprit que quelqu'un l'attendait dans le salon et Ron sentit ses épaules se relâcher tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupir de soulagement.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, à l'époque où il chassait les Horcruxes avec Harry et Hermione, qu'une huitième année à Poudlard serait plus difficile que de courir la campagne anglaise avec les Mangemorts lancés à ses trousses, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant… Pourtant, c'était le cas, songea-t-il avec amertume en poussant le battant et en considérant la silhouette tendue qui lui faisait dos, debout au centre de la pièce.

Même s'il devait sans doute considérer le fait que Drago l'ait attendu chez lui comme un bon signe. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se… Rencontrer, au début de l'année, ils se voyaient dans la Salle sur Demande, et seulement si c'était prévu à l'avance. Il avait fallu des mois pour que le Serpentard accepte de déroger à cette règle et encore… Comme lui, Malefoy disposait de ses appartements personnels, mais Ron n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Dans un monde parfait, ç'aurait été différent, mais Ron avait vite compris que le monde d'après-guerre ne serait pas un monde parfait. Encore moins entre eux.

Il referma doucement le battant derrière lui et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur après avoir lancé un sort de verrouillage. L'autre l'avait entendu arriver, évidement. Le Gryffondor ne se souciait pas d'être particulièrement silencieux et même si cela avait été le cas, Malefoy aurait de toute façon perçu sa magie. Pourtant, il ne se retourna pas.

Rien d'étonnant à cela, décida Ron en se remémorant ce que Mac Gonagal lui avait confié des événements de la journée.

Pas qu'il soit décidé à le tolérer, cependant.

-Cinq, énonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

Un frisson secoua brutalement les épaules abattues et son interlocuteur releva la tête si brutalement que Ron fut certain d'avoir entendu craquer la nuque mince. Dans le mouvement, les cheveux blonds, qu'il portait très courts depuis la fin de la guerre, accrochèrent la lumière qui se déversait par la haute fenêtre, et lorsqu'il fit volte-face dans sa direction, Ron constata que la lumière dorée de cette fin d'après-midi était la seule chose qui adoucissait le visage tourné vers lui. Tout, depuis le regard orageux jusqu'au lèvres serrées en une mince ligne rageuse indiquait que le jeune Malefoy débordait d'une colère meurtrière. Ron en fut soulagé. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'avait rien de facile et il était rassurant de savoir que le sale caractère de Drago recelait encore des ressources sur lesquelles il pourrait compter.

Pour l'heure, le jeune Sang-Pur le regardait comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Ron, lui, se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, l'affrontant tranquillement.

-Dix.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… s'insurgea Drago.

La main levée de Ron l'immobilisa plus efficacement qu'un ordre ne l'aurait fait tandis qu'il s'avançait d'un pas vers le Serpentard.

-Dix. Pour ton impolitesse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Enveloppant de sa paume le menton pâle, il inclina le visage de l'autre homme vers la fenêtre, exposant à la lumière la méchante coupure qui barrait son menton et sa lèvre inférieure. La profondeur de la plaie, encore gonflée et à vif malgré le sort de soin dont elle avait bénéficié, lui arracha une grimace et lorsque les prunelles bleues se relevèrent vers les grises, elles brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière.

-Qui ? questionna– t-il d'un ton bref.

Drago détourna les yeux.

-Personne. C'est un accident.

Sa moue dédaigneuse se mua aussitôt en un rictus de douleur. Ron ne l'avait pas lâché et sa prise venait de se refermer autour de la mâchoire du blond avec la dureté de l'acier. Drago feula, se débattant comme un chat en colère. Ron, lui, se contentait d'attendre, observant sans ciller la défense furieuse du Serpentard. Au corps à corps avec lui, Drago n'avait aucune chance, à moins d'avoir recours à la magie. Mais au premier sort lancé, leur accord deviendrait caduc, et Ron était au moins sûr d'une chose : quel que soit son état, le Serpentard n'était pas près à prendre le risque de voir leurs rencontres s'interrompre.

-Vingt.

Aussitôt, Drago s'immobilisa. Le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, il fusilla son adversaire du regard. Ron étira un sourire froid.

-Dix pour ton insolence… Et dix pour m'avoir insulté.

Les yeux gris s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

-Je n'ai pas…

Le sourire de Ron suffit à l'interrompre, teinté d'une pointe de dérision tandis que le roux se rapprochait encore, ses doigts parcourant la mâchoire aiguë sans relâcher son étreinte. A un souffle de l'autre, il vit les prunelles grises s'écarquiller encore, la pupille sombre dévorant l'iris plus clair, et savoura pleinement le long frisson qui parcourut la nuque pâle quand son pouce redessina la lèvre tuméfiée, appuyant lentement, délibérément, sur la partie la plus sensible.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, tu me prends pour un con si tu t'imagines que je vais confondre une cicatrice laissée par un sort de découpe avec un simple accident. Alors je te repose la question et si tu as la moindre idée de ce qui est bon pour toi, tu vas m'éviter d'avoir à me répéter : qui t'a fait ça, Drago ?

Le blond le fixa sans rien dire et Ron lui rendit son regard, attendant patiemment. Drago n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste de recul. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre-ouvertes, maintenant. Le Gryffondor pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre garçon contre sa peau, le souffle heurté, un peu humide, et combattit durement le désir de laisser son doigt glisser dans la cavité soyeuse et chaude. Drago l'aurait laissé faire, il le savait. Dès leurs premières rencontres, alors qu'il rechignait à évoquer ses envies et que Ron devait le pousser à la confidence -ce qu'il n'hésitait jamais à faire, quitte à user de manœuvres dignes d'un Serpentard-, Drago avait admis être accro à ça : au goût de sa peau et à cette forme de possession primaire qu'il ressentait quand il le prenait dans sa bouche. Et bon sang, rien que cette idée rendait Ron à moitié dur.

Mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt, nota le roux avec un rude pincement de regret. L'heure des louanges et des récompenses était encore loin.

Alors il se contenta de fixer calmement le Serpentard, et finalement, ce qu'il attendait se produisit : les paupières pâles battirent une fois, puis deux et Ron sentit la mâchoire crispée s'assouplir au creux de sa paume. En fait, tout le corps tendu se relâcha et le Gryffondor dut l'attraper par les hanches pour le stabiliser. Il le tint en silence, certain désormais que ce n'était qu'une question de seconde et la suite lui prouva qu'il avait raison.

-C'est Hannah.

La voix de Drago était rauque et étouffée, suintante de rancœur hargneuse, et Ron fronça les sourcils, le mouvement doux de ses doigts contre la mâchoire qu'il tenait s'interrompant sans qu'il y songe.

\- Hannah Abbott ?

-Oui. La Pouffsouffle.

Le Gryffondor ne releva pas le mépris évident qui saturait la voix du Serpentard. Ce n'était qu'un masque de plus, au même titre que l'insolence, la colère, les vêtements que Draco s'obstinait à garder... Il appartenait à Ron de les lui arracher, pièce par pièce, et il comptait bien le faire. Mais pour l'instant, il avait plus urgent à régler.

-Je parlerai à Neville.

Comme il s'y attendait, Drago haussa furieusement les épaules.

-Va te faire foutre, Weasley, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Et surtout pas de venir me sauver de cette pathétique grognasse ! Je peux me défendre tout seul !

Ron le toisa d'un air glacial.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

-Tu as parfaitement raison.

Cela, au moins, eut le mérite de laisser Drago bouche-bée et Ron étira un sourire carnassier.

_Il est grand temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure…_

\- Ce sort t'a atteint en plein visage, Drago. Et encore, tu as eu de la chance. Si Zabini ne s'était pas jeté sur toi pour te plaquer contre un pilier, il t'aurait tué.

Drago ne réagit pas… Du moins, pas autrement que par un grognement étouffé quand Ron le ramena contre lui. Dans cette position, ils étaient vraiment très proches -si proches que ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour Ron de d'attirer à lui le visage du Serpentard lorsque ce dernier tenta de détourner le regard. Ses yeux plongés dans les prunelles grises, le jeune Weasley continua impitoyablement :

-Depuis quand maîtrises-tu le sort du bouclier, Drago ?

Il vit distinctement l'autre garçon pâlir.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Depuis quand ?

Drago pinça les lèvres, mais il était à bout. Il suffit d'un geste -le poids tiède de la paume qui s'appesantit sur la nuque mince- pour dénouer enfin la bouche réticente.

-Depuis que j'ai l'âge de cinq ans. Mais…

Le regard de Ron suffit à lui imposer le silence le roux le vit baisser les yeux et il se retint de justesse de le serrer dans ses bras tant le visage du jeune Sang-Pur affichait de vulnérabilité. Sa gorge était si étroitement nouée que poursuivre lui fit physiquement mal. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pas s'il voulait éviter que ce genre de chose se reproduise.

_Pas s'il voulait que Drago survive jusqu' à la fin de l'année._

-Donc tu as laissé une Pouffsouffle t'envoyer un sort qui aurait pu te tuer, et tu n'as même pas songé à te défendre en utilisant un sortilège que tu maîtrises depuis l'enfance ?

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de dédain sur le visage blême du Serpentard. Ses traits étaient défaits et dans le regard hanté, presque délavé qu'il releva vers lui, Ron, le cœur serré, put lire une détresse absolue.

-On était en botanique… J'avais retroussé mes manches pour repiquer de la mandragore. Elle a vu ma marque et elle… Je crois qu'elle a pété un câble.

Ron secoua la tête avec tristesse.

-Ça ne justifie rien, Drago.

Le visage du Serpentard était un mélange confus d'incrédulité, de colère et de désarroi.

-Ça ne justifie rien ? siffla-t-il. Mais dans quelle dimension vis-tu, Weasley ? Sa mère a été massacrée par des Mangemorts, bien sûr que sa réaction est justifiée ! Et même si elle ne l'était pas… Je suis du côté des vaincus. Dans ce monde -celui que tu as contribué à bâtir avec ton pote Potter -, je ne vaux plus rien ! Pourquoi devrais-je survivre ?

Les prunelles bleues s'étrécirent, froides comme une lame.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

Drago recula aussi vivement que s'il l'avait giflé, mais Ron le ramena contre lui sans s'en soucier, laissant ses doigts creuser presque douloureusement l'épaule du Serpentard.

_Bordel, ça a assez duré. Cette fois, on va affronter le problème en face. _

-Tu crois que je me suis battu pour ça, Drago ? siffla-t-il âprement. Pour que tu _**survives**_ ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Un monde où tu devras sans cesse expier, t'excuser ? On t'a innocenté, par Merlin !

Malefoy eut un rire désabusé.

-Et tu crois que ça suffit ? Bon sang, Weasley, même toi, tu ne peux pas être aussi naïf ! Pour la plupart des gens, ce putain de jugement n'est qu'un simulacre ! On m'a déclaré innocent mais je **croyais **en ces conneries ! La brigade inquisitoriale, la mort de Dumbledore, et toute cette merde avec l'armoire à disparaître … Je voulais que les Mangemorts entrent dans Poudlard et les gens le savent bien ! Quoi qu'ait pu raconter Saint-Potter à la barre, rien ne pourra jamais effacer ça !

Ron hocha la tête.

-Oui, tu as raison.

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux, mais quand il comprit, c'était trop tard : agrippée par la poigne solide du Gryffondor, sa manche gauche venait de céder avec un craquement sec. La marque des Ténèbres, un peu pâlie mais toujours bien visible, leur sauta littéralement au visage et Drago poussa un gémissement dévasté … qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Ron posa ses doigts sur sa peau, retraçant les contours du tatouage infamant. Le toucher était franc et ouvert, d'une lenteur délibérée sur la peau fine de son bras et Drago sentit un long frisson le secouer. Il releva un regard choqué vers son vis-à-vis, mais dans les prunelles claires fixées sur lui, il ne lut aucun dégoût, aucune colère -seulement cette volonté inflexible et calme qu'il avait appris à connaître depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et qui, à chacune de leur rencontre, s'interposait entre lui et les idées noires qui ne cessaient de le ronger depuis la fin de la guerre.

Voyant qu'il le regardait, Ron étira un demi sourire. Ses yeux étaient graves, cependant et le cœur de Drago manqua un battement.

-Cette marque sera toujours là, Drago… Comme tout ce que tu as fait. Mais si on tolère ça… Ce monde où les vainqueurs font payer leur défaite aux vaincus, encore et encore … Alors nous ne valons pas mieux que Voldemort. Je veux plus que ça. Mais je ne peux rien faire seul. Je ne peux rien faire si **toi,** tu acceptes ça.

Drago serra les dents de toutes ses forces. Il aurait voulu hurler sur Weasley, lui dire de se taire. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça… De réveiller _**ça**_. Cette chose étrangère, terrifiante, qui soudain, s'étirait en lui comme un fauve, remplissant le vide glacé qui l'occupait depuis son procès.

-Hey… Regarde-moi.

Le regard de Weasley, ce putain de regard bleu, ne contenait aucune pitié, aucune compassion et bon sang, le sourire que Drago vit se former sur ses lèvres était juste assez affamé pour lui nouer les tripes.

-Vingt coups, tu te souviens ? Je peux t'aider, Drago. Tu peux traverser ça… C'est toi qui décide.

Drago sursauta, comme électrisé. Est-ce que cet enfoiré savait ce qu'il faisait ?

Mais tandis que son regard éperdu dévisageait le garçon penché vers lui, il sut que oui.

Il n'était pas question d'oubli ou d'espoir. Encore moins de pardon. Weasley savait que Drago n'en aurait pas voulu, de toute façon.

C'était pire.

Cette simple phrase lui offrait quelque chose de vertigineux, quelque chose qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps qu'il l'avait presque oublié : la dignité. Le droit de faire un choix. Et Drago lut dans ses yeux que, quel que soit ce choix, Ron le respecterait.

Peu importait le Lord Noir, les regards haineux ou même la marque qui flétrissait son bras : dans ce regard bleu, il était libre.

Alors, il hocha la tête, juste comme ça, et le sourire qui lui faisait face s'élargit, teinté d'une avidité animale.

-J'ai besoin de tes mots, Drago.

-Oui. Je suis d'accord.

Curieusement, cette phrase l'aida à franchir un palier de plus. Comme si formuler son acceptation à voix haute avait neutralisé une partie de la tension douloureuse qui raidissait ses muscles, le livrant ouvertement aux sensations qui ne demandaient qu'à s'abattre sur lui. Ron sentit la nuque tiède s'arquer contre sa paume, avide de contact. Conscient que le désir, sur son visage, se nuançait dangereusement de tendresse, il s'écarta après une dernière caresse sur la peau douce.

-C'est bien. C'est très bien. Déshabille-toi, alors.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez la suite ! Si c'est le cas, je peux m'arranger pour poster dans quelques jours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, « quelques jours », c'était un peu optimiste, comme délai de publication. Mais à ce stade, ça reste****raisonnable…**

**Impossible de répondre aux reviews depuis mon profil, tout est bloqué. Je suis tellement perplexe que****j'envisage de sacrifier un poulet aux dieux de la fanfic… Donc je profite de ce deuxième chapitre pour remercier chaleureusement Tekilu et Snapikachu qui ont eu la grande gentillesse (ou le courage ?) de commenter le premier chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très évident de poster un com' sur un texte aussi… Disons… Décomplexé que celui-là, donc vraiment, j'apprécie. Et bien sûr, j'aimerais que d'autres personnes me donnent leur avis car, mine de rien, chaque chapitre demande pas mal de temps et de travail : avoir un retour, même très rapide, je vous assure que ça illumine ma journée ! Merci également aux followers et à ceux qui ont choisi de mettre le texte en favori. **

**Disclaimer :** je ne suis toujours pas J. K. Rowling et la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas.

**Warning : Attention ce texte est toujours classé M, et cette catégorie se justifie d'autant plus dans ce chapitre donc… Si vous êtes trop jeune, gêné ou opposé à l'idée de deux mecs au lit qui choisissent librement de pimenter leurs ébats avec quelques accessoires et dont l'un accepte -demande- à être dominé par l'autre de (presque) toutes les manières possibles, vous trouverez facilement sur ce site d'excellents textes qui parle d'autres chose.**

RWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDM

La main chaude l'avait quitté, mais il était plus calme à présent. Assez, en tout cas, pour se dévêtir en quelques gestes tandis que le roux se dirigeait vers l'armoire ancienne, magiquement verrouillée, qui se dressait dans un coin de la pièce. Drago, de son côté, envoya rapidement valser ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Sa chemise – ou ce qu'il en restait-, la cravate, le pantalon noir suivirent le même chemin, atterrissant en vrac sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Pour ce que Drago en savait, c'était assez rare. En se renseignant un peu, il avait en effet découvert que dans le genre… D'arrangement qu'avait initié Weasley, celui qui se trouvait dans sa position obéissait généralement à des règles beaucoup plus strictes. Un tel laisser aller pouvait être sévèrement puni. Mais Ron n'obéissait qu'à ses propres règles et ce genre de protocole n'existait pas entre eux : le Gryffondor plaçait ses exigences ailleurs.

_Là où il sait que tu en as besoin_, souffla la petite voix intérieure que Drago ne s'autorisait à écouter qu'entre ces quatre murs, et il s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce, sa silhouette longue et pâle pleinement exposée aux derniers rayons de la fin d'après-midi.

-Le boxer. Enlève-le aussi.

Drago eut un soubresaut de surprise. Cela faisait partie des règles non écrites -mais très fermes- qui régissaient leurs rencontres : c'était toujours Ron qui le dépouillait de son dernier vêtement. Toujours avec l'accord de Drago, bien sûr. Enfin, l'accord…

La plupart du temps, le Serpentard finissait par le supplier de le déshabiller, et c'était une victoire autant qu'un soulagement quand Ron lui retirait cette dernière pièce de linge – non sans l'avoir amené à énoncer en détails tout ce que Drago voulait qu'il lui fasse. Ensuite seulement, il se plantait en lui et le baisait jusqu'à la folie, le laissant en général épuisé... Et apaisé, au moins pour un temps.

Cette fois ferait donc exception à leurs habitudes, mais Drago obéit sans discuter, serrant les dents quand la soie qui le quittait envoya un éclair de plaisir crépiter tout au long de son sexe. C'était frustrant et bon, le genre d'impulsion qui semblait tout juste pensé pour l'allumer tout en le maintenant délicieusement loin de la délivrance. Drago aurait dû s'en trouver gêné – bon sang, Weasley l'avait à peine touché et il était déjà putain de _**dur**_** – **mais quand le boxer noir eut rejoint le reste de ses vêtements et qu'il se tourna vers Ron, il oublia jusqu'à l'idée d'être embarrassé. Il venait de comprendre _**pourquoi **_il était nu.

Le Gryffondor avait refermé l'armoire et s'avançait vers lui. Et ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains… Draco déglutit violemment, la gorge soudain sèche. Le regard bleu ne le lâchait plus maintenant, calme, attentif, et la lueur provocante qu'il y voyait danser aurait suffit à lui mettre le feu au ventre si la vue de l'objet posé sur ses paumes ne l'avait pas envahi d'un euphorisant mélange d'appréhension et d'envie.

Ses émotions devaient se lire aisément sur son visage car Ron tendit immédiatement les mains vers lui.

-Tu la reconnais ?

La gorge trop serrée pour parler, Drago hocha la tête. Oui, il la reconnaissait… Il savait exactement ce que l'armoire de Ron contenait, même s'il n'y avait pas accès lui-même, même s'il ne réclamait jamais aucun des objets qu'elle contenait, faisant confiance à Ron pour choisir et utiliser ce qu'il jugeait bon au cours de leur séance.

-Touche-la.

Drago sursauta, pas vraiment étonné, cependant : Ron ne le prenait jamais par surprise. Il n'exigeait pas, non plus : la confiance qui s'établissait entre eux, dans cette pièce, ils l'avaient construite pas à pas. Ensemble.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était là aujourd'hui, parce que Weasley était honnête avec lui. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec cette étrange douceur qui s'attardait dans son ventre bien après que leurs séances soient terminées, songea Drago, résolument.

Cette dernière pensée était cependant suffisamment dérangeante pour le pousser à l'acte et le jeune Malfoy avança la main, effleurant la cravache avec délicatesse. Mince, élégante, elle reposait sur la paume du Gryffondor comme un animal endormi. C'était un objet impressionnant et Drago la caressa prudemment, découvrant le souple cuir noir sous ses doigts, puis la poignée d'argent, lisse et sobre. Il se dégageait de l'ensemble un mélange de beauté et de puissance presque inquiétant qui fit naître un frisson sombre le long de l'échine du Serpentard. Un bref regard jeté à Ron n'arrangea rien : l'autre de toute évidence, n'ignorait rien de son trouble… Et à en juger par son regard affamé, il le partageait, quoi que de manière très différente. A cet instant, Drago aurait été incapable de dire ce qui l'excitait le plus : le trouble mélange de crainte et d'envie qui lui nouait les tripes… Ou l'appétit sauvage que son propre émoi allumait dans les prunelles claires.

-Belle et dangereuse… souffla le Gryffondor. Exactement comme toi.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Au cours de leurs précédentes rencontres, Ron l'avait parfois discipliné. Il connaissait l'emprise de ses paumes calleuses qui savaient si bien englober, cajoler et rougir son cul. Mais ça…

-Ai-je ton accord, Drago ?

Drago releva les yeux vers l'autre garçon. Ron ne le touchait pas. Il se tenait simplement

devant lui, immobile. Attendant.

Près à renoncer, à reculer au moindre geste de refus et pour la première fois depuis des heures, l'ombre d'un sourire effleura les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Oui. Oui, tu l'as.

Il vit nettement les épaules solides du Gryffondor se relâcher à ces mots et son cœur se réchauffa encore un peu plus. Ron hocha doucement la tête.

-D'accord. Devant le mur, alors. Tu connais la position.

Drago se dirigea docilement vers le fond de la pièce. Le pas de Ron résonnait juste derrière lui, pesant, rassurant, et un discret soupir de soulagement échappa au Serpentard. Les regards méprisants, les insultes sifflées sur son passage chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait hors de sa chambre, les agressions quasi-quotidiennes qu'il endurait les dents serrées, conscient que le Ministère ne cherchait qu'un bon prétexte pour l'envoyer rejoindre son père à Azkaban- rien n'était de taille à lutter contre le corps solide qui se dressait derrière lui.

Il s'immobilisa devant le mur blanc et leva les bras. Ses mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place à quelques centimètres de sa tête, sur la poutre qui soutenait le plafond à cet endroit et il sentit sa tempe caresser doucement le bois lisse tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers Ron.

Le Gryffondor se dressait désormais torse nu à ses côtés. La dernière année de guerre avait élargi sa carrure ; l'adolescent dégingandé de jadis n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Drago ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil. Le désir qu'il ressentait de redessiner chacun des longs muscles du bout des doigts et de la langue était si tangible qu'il lui serrait la gorge et il ferma les yeux un instant, dépassé par l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait. _Bon sang, il ne pourrait jamais…_

_-_Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver.

La chaleur de Weasley fut sur lui avant qu'il puisse répondre. Ouvrant de grands yeux, Drago eut tout juste le temps de croiser le sourire canaille du Gryffondor avant que l'autre ne se penche sur lui pour aspirer durement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Le geste était délibéré, confiant, et Drago se surpris à gémir quand Ron commença à jouer à sa guise, alternant coups de langue apaisants et légères morsures sur sa chair sensible. Il en aurait presque -presque- oublié la main audacieuse qui descendait le long de son corps... Elle prenait tout son temps, s'attardant en une longue caresse sur les mamelons sensibles, les érigeant patiemment avant de poursuivre sa course inexorable vers le sud de son corps. Les longs doigts forts vinrent envelopper le sexe durci, tirant à Drago un autre gémissement, plus rauque, tandis qu'il luttait pour s'enterrer plus profondément dans cette main. Il sentit nettement le sourire de Ron se former contre ses lèvres.

-C'est bien, Drago. Viens. Viens…

La voix du Gryffondor était rauque, éraillée d'envie, une caresse de plus sur la bouche gonflée et sensible de celui qu'il tenait et les hanches du Serpentard tressautèrent à nouveau vers l'avant sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Ron le laissa faire, accompagnant le mouvement d'une pression douce et constante, si parfaite que Drago, vibrant d'envie, faillit manquer le geste léger, presque imperceptible, du Gryffondor. Un dernier baiser, plus léger, presque taquin… Ron s'écartait légèrement. Drago baissa les yeux et un flot de chaleur intense l'envahit tandis qu'il réalisait ce que l'autre venait de faire.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla Ron, doucement.

Il ne l'avait pas lâché et Drago, le souffle court, l'observa avec fascination tandis que le Gryffondor redessinaient du doigt l'anneau d'or qu'il venait de refermer à la base de son sexe. La combinaison du toucher léger, presque aérien, et de la pression ferme du métal, était vertigineuse. Bon sang, Weasley le tenait littéralement dans le creux de sa main et cela le rendait dingue.

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard bleu qui le fixait patiemment. Ron leva le bras et Drago sourit presque en voyant ce qu'il tenait.

-Tu en as besoin ?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et affermit sa prise sur la poutre qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, laissant Ron enrouler le lien de cuir autour de son poignet gauche, puis le faire passer par-dessus le montant de bois pour le nouer à son autre poignet. Un sort d'immobilisation aurait été infiniment plus rapide, mais dès le début de leurs rencontres, le Gryffondor avait refusé tout net d'en utiliser. A présent, Drago comprenait pourquoi : le sentiment de soulagement qui l'emplissait un peu plus à chacun de ces gestes était si intense qu'il lui donnait le tournis. Lorsqu'une jambe solide s'insinua entre ses chevilles, il obéit docilement à la pression exercée. Il fut récompensé par une main rassurante sur la nuque, et plus encore par le murmure un peu éraillé qui résonna derrière lui :

-Superbe...

Le désir qui assourdissait cette voix aurait suffi à incendier le ventre de Drago s'il n'avait pas été violemment conscient du spectacle qu'il offrait à cet instant. Sa position l'obligeait à se pencher imperceptiblement en avant, cambrant ses reins tandis qu'il enroulait ses doigts autour de ses liens pour maintenir ses appuis. Ses fesses tendues, ouvertes, offertes, son sexe dressé, durci, et même la palpitation sourde de son cœur… Ainsi debout devant Ron, il n'y avait pas un pouce de son intimité qu'il pouvait lui dissimuler.

Non qu'il l'eût souhaité, au contraire.

_Même pas en ce qui concerne ton cœur ?_ souffla une petite voix narquoise au fond de lui et Draco retint un sifflement d'agacement.

_Pas maintenant, bon sang ! _

-Drago…

Clairement un rappel à l'ordre. Weasley, ce putain de sorcier trop doué pour son propre bien, l'avait senti partir loin de lui. L'instant d'après, une main effleurait, presque négligemment, la peau sensible à la naissance des fesses rondes, lui rappelant avec acuité ce qui bientôt, prendrait sa place. Le frémissement qui secoua Drago contenait bien plus d'impatience que de peur et Ron ne s'y trompa pas. Sa paume tiède, un peu rêche, remonta le long de sa colonne, le pouce massant doucement le creux fragile de la nuque. Sous le toucher ferme, Drago sentit les dernières tensions s'évanouir. Toute pensée parasite oubliée, il ferma les yeux, se relaxant dans ses liens. La voix de Ron, quand elle s'éleva à nouveau, lui sembla traverser des épaisseurs de coton, pourtant, elle l'atteignit avec une acuité aiguë.

-Nous allons commencer, Drago. Vingt coups, tu te rappelles ? Ne les compte pas, je m'en chargerai. Et ne te retiens pas : je veux t'entendre. C'est clair ?

Drago hocha la tête avant de se reprendre _in extremis._

-Oui, c'est clair.

Un soupir discret, mais profond, caressa sa nuque, avant qu'il ne sente la chaleur du corps derrière lui le quitter tandis que le Gryffondor reculait d'un pas. Et puis, soudain…

-Ahhh…

Il aurait du le savoir. Savoir que Ron le pousserait à bout, le prendrait au piège de ses sensations plus sûrement encore que des liens dont il s'était servi. Mais ça… Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** je ne suis toujours pas J. K. Rowling et la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas.

**Warning : Attention : le chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire, ainsi que celui qui suivra, justifient pleinement le classement de ce texte en catégorie M. Encore une fois, il s'agit d'une relation entre deux hommes ; par ailleurs, cette relation implique la soumission de l'un des protagonistes. Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une relation complètement consentie et assumée des deux côtés, mais clairement, c'est un texte de FICTION : ceci n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS représentatif ni du sexe gay, ni des relations sexuelles en général. **

**Merci de tenir compte des avertissements : si vous êtes trop jeune ou que l'idée de deux mecs ensemble vous gêne, n'allez pas plus loin. Il y a d'excellents textes sur ce site qui traitent d'autres sujets, n'hésitez pas à vous y plonger. **

**Toujours impossible de poster une réponse aux com' depuis mon profil, donc je profite de ce chapitre pour remercier Tekilou pour sa review au chapitre deux ! Merci également aux followers, à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favori et de façon générale, à tous les lecteurs.**

RWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDM

_**Il aurait dû le savoir. Savoir que Ron le pousserait à bout, le prendrait au piège de ses sensations plus sûrement encore que des liens dont il s'était servi pour l'entraver. Mais ça… Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.** _

-Es-tu si impatient de souffrir ? questionna Ron.

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix et Drago échappa un gémissement étranglé tandis que son corps se cambrait brutalement contre ses liens. Le cuir noir était de retour, au creux de ses reins cette fois, et la réalité de ce qu'il vivait frappa Drago avec la force d'un Cognard.

La douleur primitive, brutale, aveugle, il pouvait la supporter : il la connaissait déjà. C'était son quotidien depuis qu'il avait réintégré Poudlard. La promesse qu'il lisait dans le regard de ceux qui, bien calés dans leurs certitudes, méprisaient ouvertement le nom de Malfoy depuis la fin de la guerre. La réalité qu'il affrontait sous les sorts de ses _**camarades**_ au détour d'un couloir.

_**Ça**_, en revanche, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

_**Ça**_, c'était le frottement atrocement doux du cuir brut sur sa peau tandis que la cravache glissait contre son corps. Weasley aurait pu le frapper… Merlin, Drago _**voulait**_ qu'il le fasse. Il l'avait choisi. Douleur pour douleur, il préférait celle-là - celle qu'il pouvait physiquement ressentir, contrôler - à la culpabilité qui l'écrasait depuis la fin de la guerre.

Et cela viendrait, Drago le savait : Ron lui donnait **toujours** ce dont il avait besoin...

Mais seulement quand il le décidait.

Pour l'heure, cet enfoiré semblait avoir choisi de redessiner minutieusement chaque ligne de son corps avec sa putain de cravache… Autant dire que chaque geste se muait en une délicieuse torture sur la peau ultra-sensible du Serpentard. A chacun des contacts lents, délibérés, Drago, pris de vertige, se découvrait une conscience plus aiguë de chacun de ses muscles. La ligne tendue du dos, les épaules, ses bras que les entraves étiraient… C'était comme si chaque centimètre de sa peau revenait à la vie. Il n'était plus qu'une marionnette docile, soumise aux sensations de cet objet infernal. Un effleurement suffit à courber sa nuque vers l'arrière, la caresse du cuir sur la peau fragile de son cou éveillant un crépitement électrique qui le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

-Arrête ça… geignit-il, presque malgré lui.

-Non.

La voix de Ron avait claqué comme un coup de fouet, ferme et nette dans la pièce silencieuse. Drago ouvrit brusquement des yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé et tomba dans l'océan du regard bleu qui le fixait. Ron l'avait contourné, il était devant lui désormais, et ce qu'il y avait dans ces prunelles claires… Bon dieu, Drago n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

Voyant qu'il le regardait, le Gryffondor étira un sourire bref.

-Vingt coups, tu te souviens ?

-Mais…

La cravache fut sur ses lèvres en un instant, lui intimant le silence, et à nouveau c'était indécent, le désir que ce simple contact éveillait en lui. C'était comme si chaque cellule de sa peau se repaissait de la moindre sensation -la souplesse du toucher, le parfum entêtant du cuir mêlé à l'odeur légère de lavande fraîche qui se dégageait toujours de la peau de Weasley, la forme longue, légèrement arrondie… Bon sang, sa bouche palpitait de _**besoin **_là où le cuir ne la touchait pas ! Et Weasley, ce salopard, le savait, comme il savait toujours tout dans ces moments-là. La lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il faisait glisser la cravache jusqu'à sa gorge était assez claire. Il avait parfaitement perçu l'envie torturante du Serpentard… Et il avait délibérément _**choisi**_ de ne pas le satisfaire.

-On le fera, Drago. Mais à ma manière… Ou pas du tout. Tu peux encore tout arrêter, tu le sais.

La cuir s'écarta de lui un instant, rien qu'un instant, lui rendant un peu de lucidité, mais déjà, Drago secouait la tête avec véhémence. Il était tremblant, perdu, son membre prisonnier, dressé contre son ventre, le mettait au supplice… Mais non, il ne voulait rien arrêter. Rien du tout. Et Merlin lui pardonne si cela avait encore plus à voir avec le désir mêlé de tendresse qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard bleu qu'avec l'envie qui le ravageait comme un Feudeymon.

-J'ai besoin de tes mots, Drago.

Il se redressa dans ses liens, ses doigts assurant leur prise autour du cuir noir qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment lâché. C'était un appui. C'était une promesse, tout aussi tangible que celle qu'incarnait le garçon debout devant lui. Il pouvait accepter ça. Il le voulait, et ce n'était déjà plus le même désir que celui qui l'avait conduit dans cette pièce. Prendre la douleur, dépasser ça, et revivre… C'était l'envie et la conviction de Ron. Mais entre ces quatre murs, sous les mains et le regard de ce type qui ne l'avait plus lâché depuis la fin de la guerre, cela devenait autre chose aussi. Une certitude qui, réalisait Drago, s'ancrait dans son être entier. Son esprit, et son corps aussi. Parce qu'avec le Gryffondor, son esprit était libre _**et**_ son corps en vie.

Les yeux gris, lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, étaient toujours embrumés de plaisir, mais la résolution qui y brillait accéléra le cœur de Ron.

-Je veux qu'on continue.

Le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration et se détourna un instant pour cacher son trouble. Alors on y était… La minute fatidique, l'instant de bascule, ce pour quoi il s'était battu sans relâche depuis des mois, avec le Serpentard, contre lui parfois… Ce regard, il ne l'avait plus vu dans les yeux de Malfoy depuis des mois. Mais il était de retour. Ron avait gagné. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : leurs chemins allaient se séparer.

Sans qu'il en est conscience, sa main se referma sur la poignée d'argent, la serrant à la briser. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire : aller jusqu'au bout du chemin. Libérer définitivement le Serpentard… Faire ce à quoi il s'était engagé, et peu importe si cela impliquait qu'il soit lui-même en partie détruit par le processus.

Reportant son regard Drago, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré l'amertume qui lui tordait le ventre. Le Serpentard s'était de nouveau détendu dans ses liens et l'observait en silence. Son visage était paisible, et la confiance qui s'en dégageait déposa un baume sur le cœur lacéré de Ron.

_Après tout, chuchota une petite voix lucide au creux de son âme, ce n'est pas comme si tu ignorais que tu allais y laisser des plumes…_

Il leva la cravache, étirant un sourire lorsque les lèvres rouges et gonflées du Serpentard durent s'écarter brusquement pour lui permettre d'aspirer plus d'air. Oh oui, il allait aller jusqu'au bout… Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas en savourer chaque minute.

La cravache reprit sa course sur la peau pâle. Drago tressauta violemment quand elle s'attarda sur sa poitrine, redessinant fermement les pointes déjà dures qui s'y dressaient. Un gémissement de pure détresse lui échappa et tout son corps se tendit dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper au contact – ou pour l'accentuer ? Posant une main sur la hanche tremblante qui s'offrait à lui, Ron le ramena fermement vers le cuir tandis qu'il éveillait la chair fragile presque au-delà du supportable. Drago sursauta à nouveau, s'arquant contre sa paume.

-Weasley…

Un grondement presque animal lui répondit.

-C'est _**Ron**_, tu te souviens ?

Drago geignit, mais ne protesta pas. Sa nuque céda, basculant vers l'avant, et ses muscles semblèrent se relâcher encore d'un cran tandis qu'il s'abandonnait contre l'épaule de Ron dont la prise s'attarda un instant, enserrant une des fesses fermes du Serpentard d'une main possessive.

-C'est ça… C'est bien, Drago. Tu es magnifique…

Le Serpentard frémit tout entier sous l'éloge, un frémissement qui se mua en tremblement au fur et à mesure que la cravache poursuivait enfin son chemin. La peau claire était entièrement recouverte d'un voile de sueur, maintenant. A nouveau, Ron prit son temps, tout le temps du monde pour retracer tendrement les muscles crispés du ventre offert. La cravache acheva finalement sa course en une ligne sinueuse sur le sexe tendu du Serpentard, lui tirant un long gémissement d'agonie. Le contraste entre le cuir noir et la chair gonflée, rougie, rendait son excitation encore plus évidente.

-S'il te plaît … souffla Drago.

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un sanglot de pur besoin tandis qu'il secouait désespérément la tête, visiblement incapable d'en dire plus et Ron déglutit brutalement en le contemplant. Malfoy était offert, avide, si foutrement incroyable…

Et _prêt._

La houle d'impatience qui s'abattit sur Drago lorsqu'il sentit Ron s'écarter faillit lui couper le souffle. Bon sang, à ce stade, il était tellement à vif que chaque sensation -le frottement électrisant de la paume de Ron qui traînait sur sa peau, le son plein, hypnotique, des pas autour de lui, la chaleur du corps du Gryffondor – le frappait avec la violence d'une tornade.

-Toujours sûr ? questionna la voix sereine derrière lui, et Drago secoua la tête avec impatience.

-Bon sang, oui... AH !

Sa voix venait de dérailler brutalement, haute et sonore, brisant le silence ouaté de la pièce : une exclamation plus qu'un cri, cependant, qui tira à Ron un sourire amusé. Il recula d'un pas, admirant la manière dont ce premier coup, guère plus vif qu'une simple claque, s'inscrivait sur la peau nacrée en une marque bien nette, qui peu à peu, rougissait la courbe parfaite de la fesse nue.

-Un, commenta Ron, calmement et il leva sa cravache.

-Ah !

Le cuir noir venait de s'abattre une deuxième fois, parfaitement parallèle à la première trace -c'est-à-dire exactement là où Drago ne l'attendait _**pas.**_

Ce qui était très précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi cet endroit, songea le Gryffondor en levant son arme de nouveau.

Le cuir souple fendit l'air avec un sifflement léger, presque imperceptible, mais qui suffit à lever une houle de frisson sur la peau crémeuse du Serpentard. L'instant d'après, le cuir atteignait le creux des reins offerts. Le quatrième et cinquième coups suivirent aussitôt. Puis un autre… Un autre … Et d'autres encore… Combien, au juste ? Combien en avait-il reçu ? Dix... Douze ? Peut-être plus… Quelle importance ? Drago n'en savait rien, et à ce stade, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette spirale sombre qui se refermait sur lui, et la précision attentive, diabolique du Gryffondor qui le frappait à une cadence tout juste assez irrégulière pour que jamais Drago ne puisse prévoir où tomberait le prochain impact. Merde… Il comprenait maintenant l'attitude de Ron au début de leur séance, cette patience presque insupportable dont il avait fait preuve pour éveiller chaque pouce de sa peau. Sur sa chair ultra sensible, chaque coup avait la puissance incisive du premier, la brûlure vive, cinglante, enflammant ses nerfs surchargés de sensation avant de se diffuser, rayonnant d'une marque à l'autre et embrasant toute sa peau. La nuque de Drago bascula en arrière sans qu'il songe à la retenir et il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, cherchant son souffle. Le regard bleu, assombri par le désir, l'arrima à nouveau au réel cela, et... La pression douce d'un pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure ? Perdu, Drago leva un regard interrogateur vers Ron. L'attention qui brillait dans les prunelles cobalt lui fit battre le cœur.

-Je veux continuer à t'entendre, bébé...

Réalisant qu'il se mordait durement la lèvre, Drago s'empressa de relâcher la chair meurtrie. Le Gryffondor l'enveloppait d'un sourire indulgent, mais sa voix vibrait d'une autorité sans appel et le Serpentard inspira profondément. Rien… Ron ne lui laisserait rien. Il n'allait pas seulement abattre ses défenses : il allait les pulvériser une à une, sans merci, avec cette obstination acharnée qui le caractérisait… Et alors que lui resterait-il ?

-Drago ?

Le regard bleu ne l'avait pas lâché. La main non plus, posée contre sa joue, chaude, réconfortante, et Drago s'autorisa à savourer le contact tandis qu'il relevait les yeux et hochait la tête.

-On continue.

Un sourire qui courba les lèvres du Gryffondor était juste assez retors pour lui incendier le ventre.

-D'accord...

Il ne bougea pas, cependant. Il restait là, devant lui. Drago perçut seulement son geste, le déplacement brusque de l'air contre sa hanche en sueur. L'instant d'après, son monde volait en éclats.

La cravache venait de s'abattre à nouveau, cinglant si durement la chair déjà marquée que le cri de Drago explosa littéralement entre leur deux corps. Haletant, il rejeta la nuque en arrière, cherchant son souffle, et ce qu'il lut dans le regard posé sur lui -ce mélange de désir féroce et d'admiration sans borne- le fit gémir. Weasley le regardait se défaire, pièce par pièce… Et il en aimait chaque seconde. Et Drago… Drago serait mort plutôt que de détourner le regard.

Fasciné, il vit le Gryffondor se pencher légèrement.

-Vingt, fit Ron d'une voix sourde.

Le Serpentard se raidit, anticipant l'impact à venir... Mais rien ne se produisit. Rien, si ce n'est la caresse atrocement douce et précise de la cravache sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, et Drago se sentit vibrer de la tête au pied tandis qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Dévalant inexorablement la courbe de ses fesses, la cravache venait de se nicher dans le creux le plus fragile de son corps. Le regard toujours planté dans le sien, Ron, implacable, fit aller et venir le cuir contre l'intimité palpitante. Il la cajolait de la plus irritante, de la plus torturante des façons et Drago se sentait lentement basculer dans la folie. Chacun de ses nerfs lui semblait hurler sous sa peau, saturé de sensations. La brûlure des coups, la délicatesse sournoise, suffocante, des caresses… Le toucher possessif de la paume qui maintenant se refermaient sur son cul, envoyant crépiter une nouvelle vague de plaisir dans son ventre… C'était tellement violent. Tellement intense… Un mélange de force presque écrasante et de douceur infinie, exactement comme…

_**Comme ta relation avec Weasley**_, réalisa-t-il en relevant les yeux vers le Gryffondor.

Ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent sous le choc.

Debout à un souffle de lui, Ron le dévisageait en silence. Avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et sa peau claire brillante de sueur, il était magnifique … Et il le bouffait des yeux. Aucune ombre dans les prunelles claires, aucun doute : seulement un désir dévorant, fasciné, presque brutal, et Drago gémit sans honte en secouant les entraves qui enserraient toujours ses poignets. Il avait besoin…

La bouche de Ron fut sur la sienne en une seconde. C'était un baiser affamé, presque violent, saturé d'envie, mais qui ne rencontra aucune résistance. Au contraire, Drago se tendit désespérément vers lui, tirant sur ses liens. Abandonnant la cravache devenue inutile, Ron referma ses bras autour du corps nu et brûlant de son amant. Il sentit Drago gémir, s'ouvrir et s'abandonner, et gémir encore quand il approfondit le baiser. La langue vorace qui explorait sa bouche, le souffle précipité qui rougissait sa peau, les morsures incisives, presque douloureuses, que Ron semait sur ses lèvres… Drago prenait tout. Il prenait tout, il voulait plus encore et les mains du Gryffondor se refermèrent presque douloureusement sur ses hanches tandis qu'il se perdait contre la peau pâle. La ligne dure, tendue, de la mâchoire, la peau soyeuse du cou, l'attache parfaite de l'épaule qu'il marqua sans remord… Il s'immobilisa juste derrière le Serpentard, et sa chaleur dans son dos, le frottement doux, obsédant du jean un peu rêche sur sa peau marquée, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour que l'enfer s'ouvre sous les pieds de Drago.

-Ron… supplia-t-il, haletant.

Il y eut un curieux déclic, qui résonna avec une force décuplée dans la pièce silencieuse, et la voix grave, un peu rauque, comme une caresse de plus contre son oreille.

-Ouvre les yeux, Drago.

Il obéit… Et ses yeux s'agrandirent, fascinés, tandis qu'il découvrait ce que son amant lui avait réservé.

**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Vos lectures, vos réactions, c'est ce qui nous motive et nous pousse à écrire, nous autres scribouilleurs ! **

**Dernière remarque : j'ai décidé de poster régulièrement des info sur mon profil afin de vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de mes deux fanfic. Allez y faire un saut si cela vous intéresse ! **


End file.
